It is known to utilize a forward facing camera to see color or gray scale changes to determine a road profile in front of a vehicle to detect bumps or potholes in front of the vehicle. It is also known to use a laser and to detect potholes by determining the time of the reflection of the laser determining or calculating a height or depth of the pothole or bump via triangulation calculations. It is also known to use an illumination source and camera at acute angles to produce significant shadowing at bumps and/or potholes. Examples of various road surface detection devices or systems or methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,781,465; 5,061,932; 5,163,319; 5,652,655; and 6,028,948, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.